


True Blue

by Pickl3lily



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: There have got to be healthier ways to deal with grief. If there are, someone should let them know.





	

One night. That’s all it had taken. Of course, Caitlin knew that was often the case – she was a doctor after all. She just never thought it would happen to her; not with Ronnie gone, she’d never thought about it with Jay… But here she was.

It had been two months ago, when the crew of the Waverider had arrived, warning of great destruction and devastation should Barry run back and save his mother – which had startled her greatly. She hadn’t even known it was a plan, much less that it would cause such repercussions that the time travellers – including _Mick Rory_ – would have to return in order to prevent it. And on the topic of Mick Rory… Now that everyone was flitting around STAR labs, he was just stood there, to the side; it was strange to see such an imposing and once-terrifying man look so subdued and depressed.

“Where’s your usual partner in crime?” Caitlin winced at her words; they had been meant to come across as witty and confident, but instead they fell flat – the nervousness and hesitance in her tone only worked to enhance the awkward atmosphere. But she wasn’t the only one to wince, Mick’s face screwing up in emotional turmoil – it didn’t go unnoticed. “Gone.” His voice was pitched low, no really discernible difference than how he usually spoke, but something sounded different. There was a loss, a sadness in his voice, that made her immediately understand that he didn’t mean that he was merely located elsewhere. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t need to, because Mick was already continuing. “Guess your friend was right – turned out to be a hero after all.” He’d looked at her then, somehow so fundamentally different from how she’d previously known him – she recognised that pain and sense of loss that she saw in his eyes, it resonated deeply within her soul. It caused her to see him as human where she had only seen a villain before. Caused her to stay and talk with him even after everyone else was long gone. Having been so thoroughly deceived and damaged by Jay – Zoom – whoever. It was surprising therapeutic to trade stories with the arsonist – he told her about saving a fourteen year old Snart from being shivved on his first day in juvie. “Scrawniest runt you’d ever see.” She teased him about the fact that sixteen year old Mick had apparently been a hero, “To Snart you were – you can’t deny it, you _saved_ him!”. Somehow she ended up sharing moments from her past – going to university at fourteen, being an outcast, unwanted and alone. At some point, they’d started doing shots with every parallel found in their childhoods.

She supposes that’s how she ended sleeping with him.

 

Now here she is, three months later, a pink plus sign contrasting with the white stick to taunt her for her mistake. She was pregnant with _Mick Rory’s_ kid. “Shit.” The first thing she needed to do was tell him – of course that was easier said than done, even with the Waverider’s crew being in Central at present. It seemed like every time she tried to talk to him, someone would pop up out of nowhere. It came to the point where every time she was trying to tell him, he was out on a mission – which is probably why her telling him happened the way that it did.

Yet another Metahuman was rampaging down Central City, whammying them with some kind of hallucinogenic ability that left her victims suicidal – the very reason they currently had Barry strapped down unconscious to ride out the effects. Mick and Sara had chosen to take her on, their coms patched through to STAR labs whilst the various members from the superhero teams watched the fight on CCTV with bated breath.  “Mick!” Caitlin screamed when they watched the Meta aim her hands in his direction. Hearing Caitlin scream, he ducked down and rolled forwards, narrowly missing the blast sent his way, but now he was out of the camera’s range and therefore out of sight for the team. “Thanks, Snow. Try to take it down on the volume though, yeah?” His voice reverberated around the cortex through the speakers, causing everyone to take a collective sigh of relief.

Caitlin didn’t even notice Cisco escorted a recovered Barry back into the cortex, as she let out an indignant squawk. “Excuse me? Well excuse me for _saving your life_! Don’t even know why I bothered, except there is _no way_ I’m raising our kid alone!” Everyone who had been chuckling at the exchange, froze suddenly. On the screen, they saw Mick suddenly go rigid. The Meta had apparently seen this as her chance, as she aimed for him again; Mick merely lifted his heat gun and fired it at her without blinking. “Our kid?” His voice was flat, emotionless and suddenly Caitlin realised her mistake and noticed the way everyone had their eyes trained on her. She forced a laugh, trying for levity. “Surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually my original story for the killerwave week kid!fic prompt. I obviously chose not to use it but I just found it in my files and thought 'hey! Why not?'


End file.
